


Tales of the Wavebond

by Izkayoiska (orphan_account)



Category: Wavebond
Genre: Alby just makes depressing cameos, Other, Other misc characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Izkayoiska
Summary: Explore the relations between Shane's Mesa and Wavebond, whatever that means.





	1. Check and Destroy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the people who has put up with my constant depression. Thanks from Alby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+people+who+has+put+up+with+my+constant+depression.+Thanks+from+Alby).



> DISCLAIMER: Not the plot for this supposed fangame you guys are working on. You'll have to take that up with dim.

Mesa was a grand country on the eastern hemisphere of Earth. Many flocked over to view the development of a project known officially as Dreamtone, but unofficially as Mother 4. The project was designed to bring happiness to all by succeeding from mother country Nintendo and by enticing everyone about the wonders of the world. The project consisted of music, out worldly beings, and just the joy of an age that died long ago due to the inconsistencies of the mother country.

 

The project was overseen by the House of Development, in which they voted on ideals and answered public questions on the matter. Sometimes they answer with hinting trivia or even leave behind a teaser in some part of the city.

 

At the very top of the ranks was King Shane Mesa, a man with a big ego and fascination with objects from the 1980s, including his purple leopard jacket. Not only was he a member of the House of Development, he also had the sole responsibility of dictating the nation’s wants and needs with laws and political changes. A duty he had ignored for quite some time. He established a governing body known as The Modern Court. Seven highly privileged individuals lead the nation’s politics and established enforcement of the laws set aside.

 

With nothing to worry about, King Mesa took a vacation into the countryside. During his travels, he overheard a rumor of an assassination plot targeting him to be executed by a person named Colton Waters. With quick swiftness and an unfair trial, Colton was banished from the country.

 

Now the King sits on top of his throne. Even though he ignored the needs of the country’s inhabitants, he didn’t expect to go head to head with the will of the masses.

 

* * *

 

 “Your highness.” A knight introduced. “He has returned from exile.”

 

“Tai, you know I don’t like the pronoun game. Spit it out.” The king spat.

 

“Apologies, your highness.” Tai recomposed himself and bowed down. “Colton has returned from exile.”

 

Mesa looked around. He hadn’t expected Colton to return so soon, if not return at all. He considered everything that’s happened so far. Tensions may grow between the people and the nobility if Colton was to make an appearance.

 

“I want every knight on guard immediately. Monitor Colton Waters, and ensure he doesn’t start a revolution.”

 

Tai bowed once more before exiting the throne room. Mesa leaned back in his chair. The king hopes that the constant pressure of royal personnel might stop a revolt of some kind. Having revoked Colton of his Throne Prince status for political abuse of power, he feared for his life and will do anything to stop any attempts on the royal lineage.

 

* * *

 

Little did King Mesa know, Colton’s presence was revealed by all the low life farmers, dubbed lurkers by their higher ranked counterparts. Soon, posters were everywhere and protests popped up in densely populated places.

 

**[Insert Who Would Win thing here]**

It was apparent that Colton was definitely popular with the general public, lurkers and higher ups alike. Having been denied the right to Shane’s throne only increased public sympathy for him. He went on to speak publicly about the royal injustices of royalty and associated courts.

 

Colton spoke about little things, such as the subtle hints in Shane’s monarchy that pointed at dictatorship similar to their former mother country Nintendo. At some points, he openly protested the government’s false judgements towards revoking his title of Crown Prince, due to some misunderstanding between him and the court. All the while, public opinion gradually tilted in his favor.

 

Which caught the attention of The Modern Court.

 

The King had called the court to assemble regarding the topic. Even though the members were highly privileged individuals, they were anything but court material. Dutchness Niss came in accompanied by her trusty yiff whip. Count Travis brought along a body pillow of his husband, Protoman. Baron Tolione came in drunk while Envious came in with pictures of feet in his pockets. Then there was Sir Gus, probably the only normal person out of the group.

 

“Okay gentlemen, we need to figure out how to address the situation of the asshat known as Colton Waters.” The King started. “Any suggestions?”

 

Unbeknown to Mesa, most of the court were on the side of Colton and his ambitions. It was Niss who proposed an idea.

 

“I say we whip him with the kink.”

 

“No.”

 

Another awkward silence as the nobles gave thoughtful glances at each other. Inevitably Gus gave an actual suggestion. “Strip Colton of his nobility.”

 

The King nodded in agreement as he eyed the Court members. They dare not disagree with the bipolar king. Count Travis was the one to break the news to Colton. Meanwhile, Gus was to lead a battalion of soldiers to seize all the former Arch Duke’s property.

 

* * *

 

Tensions only worsened when the people decided to rally their efforts behind Colton instead of submitting to their bipolar king. Riots sprang up everywhere. Even the lurkers were getting actively involved in the matter. They felt that Colton was a man of the people, and that he would do everything in his power to help them. Had it not been for the excessive guard duties, the nation will break out into a civil war. The King had a private session with himself and his leopard jacket to “discuss” how to deal with the matter.

 

Count Travis met with the former Arch Duke that night. It wasn’t quiet. The lurkers were getting all riled up alongside those of the middle class.

 

“Colton we need to talk.”

 

“Yes, baby?” Colton cooed.

 

“Stop that.” Travis warned as Colton gave his friend a slight smirk. “It’s about your, uh…”

 

“My what?”

 

“Well just you, uhh…” Travis shut up for a second to figure out how he was going to word this. “Well Shane said that he’s taking away your Arch Duke title and um…seizing your property.”

 

“He can’t do that!”

 

“Well he just did. I’m sorry.”

 

Colton stomped back and forth for a few seconds. He grabbed Travis by the shoulders. “I need your help.”

 

“Help…? With what?”

 

“There’s a lot of people putting their fate in me. I need you to be my advocate.”

 

“Advocate? Why?”

 

“You really think I can show my face in Shane’s place without getting shot?”

 

Travis shook his head. Colton proposed that the public write a list of grievances for the public. He’ll be up all night asking for the opinions of the public. Tomorrow, they will convene and write everything out before the next court meeting was called.

 

* * *

 

In Travis’s hands was a list of complaints that the public had.

 

We the masses of the country Mesa hereby bring forth the complaints that our country has. In conjuncture with the return of nobleman Colton Waters and his promise to help the people, we bring forth this list of grievances.

 

-The corruption of the country’s national government and favoritism to the wealthy individuals who have no basic knowledge of internal affairs

 

-The Periscope Policies, allowing the rich to obtain positions in government based on their wealth alone and not any political ability at all

 

-Heavy taxation on the working class and the famer class while the rich get taxed lightly

 

-High tariff taxes on incoming goods and exporting goods

 

-A king unable to perform its duties as the sole executive powers, instead letting a house full of biased individuals dictate our laws

 

-Constant delay of the project known as Mother 4, and false promises regarding its completion or any progress made

 

-An undemocratic system and biased election

 

-Our economy sucks tbh  
  
---  
  
 

 

It was a short paper, but it addressed most of the problems the country had. There was more to it, but a certain individual had intercepted the paper, only allowing these things to go through and the rest can burn.

 

When presented to King Mesa and the rest of The Modern Court, conflict broke out.

 

“Ha! What? This country isn’t pay to win!” the King bellowed. “Everyone has a fair chance at winning. It just so happens that the rich guys win. And what’s this about ‘unable to perform my duties’? Are you questioning my authority?”

 

“No, sir, I-” Travis started.

 

“Hmph. Enough of this. I can be nice, or I can be mean. It’s really up to them.” The King slammed some papers onto the table. “This is what I came up with to combat all of these assholes.”

 

A series of acts limiting the powers of all the citizens of the country. Heavier taxes on the poor, but now increased taxes on the rich.

 

“It was nice knowing you guys.” The King muttered.

 

“Huh, what do you mean…?” Tolione asked.

 

King Mesa revealed an official document. It called for the revoking of all the nobility, including those in the Court. It went into fine detail why, some parts labeling them as traitors guilty of treason.

 

“I can do this myself. I don’t need you fucks anymore.”


	2. The Golden Goose

"I'm gonna change this country for the better. Just you wait." 

 

The delusional King sat in front of his throne. Occupying the over glorified chair was his purple leopard jacket. It's was positioned so the front was facing outward with nearly no wrinkles in its wake. 

 

"I know, jacket. Colton is going to destroy this country. First it was abuse of political power. Now he's tuning everyone against me. I gotta do something." 

 

As if his delusions weren't enough, Sir Chrispy enters the throne room, accompanied by Knight Tai. Both donning simple, yet overly flaunting wealth, clothing. 

 

"One doesn't simply kill the golden goose." Tai claimed. "It only spells ruin for those in pursue greed." 

 

"Or an albatross." Chrispy added. "Seems doing both would be--" 

 

_Unwise._

 

"Albatross? What the fuck is an albatross?" King Mesa demanded. 

 

"It's a type of seabird, your highness." Tai answered. "Killing an albatross only yields-" 

 

"I don't care about albatrosses. And I don't care what happens to me if I kill one. This is my country. MY FUCKING COUNTRY! And I'm going to run it however I want. Fuck Colton, and fuck everyone else." 

 

* * *

 

It's a very minor and heavily overlooked detail (and if anybody was asked about it, they would probably deny it). But the boy nicknamed Albatross was the one who only suggested that Colton go out and form his new nation, his new "server" of sorts. Only forgetting about who said it, but not the ideology behind the idea, Colton was brought before the court. The judge is, of course, King Mesa himself. 

 

"Shane, I wasn't actually gonna kill you. It was a joke. Geez can't you take a joke once in a while?" 

 

The King, unamused, ordered for guards to block the doors and watch the windows. "A joke? I had to take this up with security organizations everywhere! I even took it up with the Congress of Nintendo! NINTENDO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" 

 

"Still a joke. Like that jacket."  

 

The King ignored the insult. "Joking about an attempt on my life. MY LIFE! What do you have to say for yourself?" 

 

"I gotta say that your sense of humor is drier than the state of Cali. They needed something to listen to other than your constant kid tantrum that I dropped my mixtape and accidentally set the state on fire." 

 

"Enough of this. You'll have one week to leave the Mesa. If not, I'll rain death upon you." 

 

"Big talk for someone dressed as a seat cover." 

 

Colton was abruptly removed from the courtroom. 

 

* * *

 

"Everyone listen here!" 

 

Colton gathered a crowd in the city square. Everyone was there, from the lurkers to the middle class. Even some of the nobility showed up, albeit accompanied by their personal guards. 

 

"I'm going to make a new nation. A new place, drama free. A place where everyone gets a chance to achieve greatness." 

 

Immediately the crowd erupted into cheers of joys and happiness. Everyone was singing and dancing. Wine was passed around and Colton even got several requests for autographs. 

 

"But it's not ready yet." 

 

The crowd died down. 

 

"I need to set it up first. Give it a name, make some rules, all that jazz. Then everyone is allowed onboard. I'll even get some of the guys in the House of Development to come onboard. Soon guys. I still love all of you." 

 

The crowd erupted into joy again. Colton managed to slip out undetected and traveled under the cover of night to the shipyard. Awaiting him were some of the nobility and middle-class individuals waiting to converse. 

 

Colton went into private conversation with Travis about how this new "nation" would be set up. Meanwhile, the others suggested possible monikers for Colon's ark.  

 

"What should this place have?" Colton asked several times.  

 

Of course, they needed to have a landing bay for Mesa deserters and the like. The area was prepped with several rescue boats and even a helipad for air travel. Further in was a billboard where the rules and regulations would go when they created them. Space had to be set aside for public commons, so an oversized living room was created, branching off into smaller rooms with specified subjects of interest. There were even private video conference rooms for those who want communication with the House of Development. 

 

The deck was furnished with, not furniture (no shit), but with cannons among cannons among cannons. For the gunners. Sails were created and hoisted up, and finally, the helm. All was done and it was ready to set sail. 

 

Colton and Travis reconvened with everyone else. They had all agreed on calling this new "nation" a copycat of sorts. Colton's Waters. 

 

"Nah, babies. We're calling it Wavebond. I got the idea from some dude named Obied." 

 

Where the fuck did Wavebond come from was anyone's guess. But it was a name and it was ready. The mass unveiling of their new nation would have to come tomorrow. 

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, the promises were delayed. Because King Mesa would have to make a public announcement on the television.

 

"Attention, all great citizens of Mesa! It is I, your king, your god, and your holy spirit King Shane Mesa!"  

 

And yes, all the citizens gave their "King" their undivided attention. 

 

“I am pleased to announce that I have found a new heir to my throne!”

 

_A new heir? What could that mean?_

“After our most recent incident with a certain SOMEONE and his abuse of political power, I am also reworking the political system. From this point on, there will be no nobility. Not even the Modern Court. All of you are now inferior to me! Your king! Bow down to me!”

 

Everyone didn’t bow, instead looked around in confusion.

 

“Everyone, please give your Mesa welcome to our new Crown Prince: Chrispy!”

 

Since when is Chrispy royalty material? We rarely see him anywhere.

 

“Oh and I’m going on another vacation. Okay thanks bye.” The television abruptly shut off.

 

With the nobility annihilated and the Modern Court dissolved, disaster only followed. More than enough reason to get behind Colton and push him into Shane’s ego.

 

The TV came back on. “Oh, and yeah I understand your economy sucks. That’s why I’m raising your taxes. Fifty percent goes to charity.” Shane announced, as Chrispy winks in the background. “Okay bye for real.”

 

TV’s off again. The bad thing about it? Well tax collection day was tomorrow, and it was too late to get the moneys to keep them out of debt.

 

“This is really bad…” One person said.

 

“How the fuck are we gonna pay our taxes?” Another complained.

 

All around, people were arguing up and down. Some even fought for the loadsamoney that some folks had. Of course, Colton had to regain order using his charm. He winked a couple of times and everything died down.

 

“Okay, my babies, don’t you worry. The Wavebond is ready.”

 

_What the fuck is a Wavebond?_

 

“We’ll be setting sail tomorrow. Away from the shitty drama this place has.”

 

* * *

 

Tax collectors came that day. As said, the people didn’t have the moneys to pay. Either they sold their lands and stuffs or just sold themselves into slavery. Those who resisted were viciously murdered in cold blood; their heads propped on poles to remind people of their fate if they didn’t submit to the King.

 

And of course, people still didn’t submit to the king.

 

So Colton took the band of his closest friends along with some other people and raced to the SS Wavebond. Being chased by Shane’s lackeys were no big deal. They were all fat and not in shape, if not both. They managed to corner them at the dock. But Travis threw his Protoman body pillow at them, followed by a couple solid texts of depression. Somehow they broke through the blockade and got aboard the Wavebond. Colton took the wheel and Travis stood beside him as an unofficial First Mate (whose sole purpose is bark orders and has no say in anything at all). As the Wavebond sailed into open sea, ships from the Mesa came in hot pursuit (mainly because most of them were fireships).

 

One by one, Colton sank the ships with a shitty set of cannons (somehow, there were 8 on each side. That’s way too small for a big ship). But that’s not important, for they’ve escaped the blockade and now into open sea, free from Shane and his jacket.


	3. Welcome to your World

“I think we’re good now.” Colton announced. “We finally made it out of that hellhole.”

 

“But why are we here?” Someone asked.

 

“We’re here to escape the drama and the conflict that was Mesa. We can finally be free. No more rules or pay to win.”

 

“Wowee!” Bloop called from the background. “Hey I can say wowee without being cockblocked by KnightBot!”

 

Bloop’s Wowee was followed by everyone else saying wowee.

 

“Okay okay, everyone chill out. Now we gotta do something about mods and stuff.”

 

“Mods?”

 

“Er, I mean like the higher ranks. Like we’ll have an election. An election where everyone has an equal chance of winning. I don’t know how we should do it though.”

 

Discussion provoked among the newly appointed crew of the Wavebond. Some suggested a strawpoll, but was struck down by the possibilities of a rigged election. Others suggested voting by emotes.

 

“I’ll figure this all out eventually. But for right now, you’ll have to answer to me and Travis. Are we clear, babies?”

 

Another discussion provoked among the crew as Colton and Travis went back into the Captain’s Cabin to discuss the matter.

 

* * *

 

 “Okay, I think this is how we’ll do it.”

 

The plan was to determine the new first mates by popular votes. Anyone wanting to become a first mate will have to explain in a short interview why they feel that they’re entitled to the position and what can they do to help the Wavebond prosper. Afterwards, everyone would choose for their candidates in an emote vote. The most popular candidates would receive the First Mate title.

 

“But that’s the problem.” The boy named Albatross told Travis in a secret conversation. “Voting like this will only ensure ruin.”

 

“Ruin, how?” Travis asked.

 

“You know how people are. They like popularity over action. Think about it. Niss was absent from the Modern Court most of the time. But I have a feeling. She’ll be the most popular candidate and will surely get the position.”

 

“Nah, Alby, I think you’re just to paranoid. You have my vote. Just wait and see how it plays out.”

 

* * *

 

 As Travis was busy scribbling down the rules in the Welcoming Bay, Colton made an announcement. Anyone who wanted to take place in the election would have to contact Colton directly in the Captain’s Cabin. At that point, they’ll have to conduct a discreet interview with their captain as to why they want it and what they’ll do.

 

Candidates Niss, Wallfish, Nate, bry, 11outoften, Enjineer, Kiradoki, Albatross, Saturn Jr., Supper Soup, and J-Zargo were eventually the ones selected for further examination. They had to write out a paragraph (not a fucking essay, one 5 sentence paragraph) on, again, what they can do and why they can do what they say.

 

And so they did.

 

The paragraphs were posted in the Welcoming Bay on a separate bulletin board. Everyone was there to look over everything everyone has said. After some time has passed, Colton made the announcement that it was time to go to the polls. Votes went in and out, changed a couple of times. And, as the boy named Albatross predicted, Niss won the popular vote.

 

The second round, third, and fourth went just as smoothly. J-Zargo, Nate, and Wallfish won the rounds. It all came down to the fifth round.

 

One paragraph appealed to all of them. Saturn Jr’s. According to his dossier, he was nothing more than a mere farmer back in Mesa. Other choices were higher ranked and at least had some active activity in politics. But alas, like the election for Thomas Jefferson, the republic of farmers won the vote over the nationalists. The fifth mod of Saturn Jr.

 

Mixed feedback came from the votes. Some say it was fair, and that everyone won with truth and honesty. Others say it was rigged, especially those who lost. There were a few who just straight up went back to Mesa on rowboats because they lost.

 

“If you didn’t win, then don’t feel down about yourself.” Colton reassured. “There will be plenty more times for you guys to win, so just be patient. Remember, I love you all and I’d hate to see you hurt yourself because of this.”

 

While Colton was trying to suppress the mood, Tolione actually made it worse.

 

“I was really disappointed with all of you.” He announced. “Boy, not even those cookie cutter paragraphs were good. I expected people to actually do better than that pathetic shit.”

 

Newly appointed First Mate Niss agreed. “To be completely honest, they all said the same thing.”

 

Tolione completely overlooked the fact that they actually took the time to type something. Plus coming up with a good convincing paragraph was really hard to do in a short period of time. It doesn’t really explain the case of Saturn Jr, though.

 

“Hell, I can write essays on why any of you wouldn’t be capable of First Mate.”

 

Of course, Niss asked for firsties.

 

“Niss is totally gray. She never does anything, but she doesn’t do bad either. Overall not a good mod only because what she does is what any other person would do, very basic statements. Also, she currently has a low activity rate and that has hurt her a lot. Quod Erat Demonstrandum Niss wouldn’t be bad, she just wouldn’t be anything.”

 

Half expecting a negative response, instead Niss replied with a Hell Yeah and dabbed on them haters.

 

“Hmm, let’s see here. Alby? You’re just mentally incapable at the moment. That’s it.”

 

Of course, the boy named Albatross wasn’t present. What a fucking sore loser.

 

“I still can’t believe that Enjineer ran. He can’t even say hi without going off into seventy different tangents and eventually not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

 

The day ended with Captain Colton announcing the newly appointed First Mates. Niss, J-Zargo, Nate, Wallfish, and Saturn Jr. Then everything just went back to the way it was. Nothing new came out of the mix and besides constant depression and attention whoring. None of you care about that, so just ignore it, and move on.

 

* * *

 

Next day came. Niss and Saturn Jr were absent for whatever reason. Colton called everyone together on the deck.

 

“Okay everyone, have rules and stuffs. Roles and whatnot. But now we just need to work on this First Mate thing.” He announced.

 

Murmur occurred among the crowd, the majority of them agreeing that this system was flawed and there should be a retrial.

 

“Like I said yesterday, I want everyone to have a chance at being a First Mate. And I think we should do new ones soon.”

 

Of course, the First Mates weren’t okay with this.

 

“That’s why I need your help. Maybe we can work something out.”

 

Discussion went back and forth between the captain and his crew. But eventually they all agreed on something.

 

The First Mates that ran the supposedly biased election will hold their positions for the first two weeks of sailing. Next, the sore losers of the election will be the new title holders. A third group will be assembled soon, but that’s not important right now. Each group will have one former member of the Mesa nobility to “guide” them and their actions. Eventually, mod groups will be made for a new kind of election. In the near future, permanent First Mates will be decided based on their actions and reputation with the rest of the crew.

 

“Everyone, well mostly everyone, will get a chance to participate in being a First Mate. I can promise that. Everyone will get an equal opportunity, and no favoritism too. Remember, we’re one big family and everyone deserves a place in this community. Are we clear?”

 

For the most part, everyone agreed. But out comes the boy named Albatross from below deck. “A comforting thought, Colton. But we all know it’s a lie.”

 

“Shhh, hush. If you want to talk about it, we can do it one on one.”

 

“Hmph, whatever.” Alby disappears again.

 

“Is everyone okay with all of this? Like this system and stuff? I just wanna make sure everyone gets involved.”

 

Everyone agreed with everything that happens. New First Mates and the like. After that day, everything went back to normal and everyone continued on with their daily lives. Eventually, talk of the First Mate election died down. Nothing had really changed, honestly. Just some over-glorified crew members. No incidents, which just makes it improper to demonstrate their skills as the new sub-leaders.


	4. Egotistic Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the text here was taken from Shane's Discord or r/Mother 4 post regarding the three deals. Everything else is mostly original.

While the Wavebond was smooth sailing (well, mostly smooth sailing. There were some outbursts from a bird on deck), things began heating up back at Mesa.

 

King Shane Mesa had a recent conflict with the members of the House of Development. Especially with the one known as Pastel.

 

Lately, the King has been gotten greedier and greedier with his antics. In a recent Periscope Stream, he had announced that his music and sound effects may (or may not) be included in the Dreamtone project. This content has received serious backlash from the House of Development, saying that the King's music and sounds are just as important as any of their work. The main reason for all of this is because of the supposed assassination plot against the King was premeditated by one of the members. Hoping to avoid public controversy, Pastel released this statement to the public.

 

_Hey folks - Just got done with a meeting with Shane._

 

_He's gonna be taking some time off, his life is at a point where it's not economical to work on a project on a volunteer basis. We're friends, working on a spare time project, and that isn't changing. When we need him he has our back and it's always been that way, and this is a project where, traditionally, the gun has been jumped several times and this is another case of that._

_We respect the guy, and if it comes to the point he needs to leave, he'll leave with our blessing and friendship intact._

_Right now he's dealing with getting his mental health and other aspects of his life under control, so your support has always meant a ton to him during times like that. This is no different - you guys mean the world to him. Not to put words in his mouth - it's the same for us._

_That said - this country will probably downsize at some point. We're not at a point with the project where we're ready for the community aspect, but when we are we will be pushing something more official than this country. For now, everyone relax, lay off on Shane for a while, go about your days._

That should buy them some time to work things out, right?

As the message implied, King Mesa took another vacation into the countryside. What he does there was unknowing to anybody.

 

* * *

 

It was almost the end of October. After the recent announcement of a new project by Nintendo, named Mario Odyssey, the members of the Wavebond were getting riled up about it. They were stingy to spoilers and will make anyone walk the plank if they did leak something.

 

Oof.

 

Until the project was released, Colton restricted the use of the Internet. Still, people still managed to figure out a way to expose themselves to the World Wide Web. And yes, they were spoiled.

 

As a courtesy, no spoilers will be shared here. Still, reactions were priceless.

 

“Oh hell no, they did not just say that!” A guy named Larry was saying. “What the fuck is wrong with people.”

 

“I just got spoiled. Holy shit. I can’t believe that **[No spoilers]** will die. God damn it.” Enji complained.

 

“Well it’s maybe because they’ll add **[y=mx+b]** in instead. Maybe that’s Mario’s new love interest.” Tol reassured.

 

“And Luigi is not going to be in it. That sucks **[Whoops! Can’t show that in a Christian Fanfiction]**.”

 

“Will you shut the eff up with these shitty censors?!” Someone yelled.

 

_No u._

And discussion went on and on about spoilers and stuffs. People were hurting each other with Mario merch and metaphorically walking the plank. Some complained about the massive amounts of spoilers and threatened to leak a dirty secret to the public, while others threw a big tantrum over interrupted conversations about Dry Cleaning Solution.

 

Then massive interruption.

 

“GUYS GUYS GUYS!” Travis was yelling. “Something happened in Mesa! Shane is doing some more shit and it’s not looking as pretty as his jacket.”

 

* * *

 

More tension increased between King Shane and the members of the House of Development. Shane was threatening to cut off all ties with his music from the Dreamtone project altogether. More backlash from the house, but even some of the remaining members of Mesa stated their opinions on the matter, saying that it was unnecessary and Shane was looking for more and more power on the House. One even predicted that this surge might cause Shane to go insane, and take the project for himself.

 

So Shane and Pastel met. The former proposed three deals for the House of Development.

 

_-Sign over the project's entire intellectual property and merchandising rights to his company, Mesa Development Industries_

_-Form our own company and find a way to pay him for his music_

_-Remove his music and sound effects from the game_

 

Disagreeing with all of these proposals, Pastel released a statement to the public.

 

_This ultimatum came up countless times in various ways, and each time we worked to reach an agreement... Only for it to resurface again later with further demands - Such as full control of our public presence._

_The whole team has expressed discomfort with these demands whenever they've come up. As a team we've been working as friends and volunteers for years - without any expectation of pay._

_We've been open to finding ways to compensate him, such as Kickstarter or Patreon... And we've made it clear he has our blessing to sell the soundtrack as is his right to do._

_Despite this we have not been able to reach an agreement. It's a volatile, constant situation that needs a long time to cool down. As long as this continues it will be unable to do so._

_We will no longer be working with Shane. As sad as this makes us, we do wish him well in the future._

_I'm sorry this issue spilled out in such a messy, confusing way. Rest assured we are still hard at work on the rest of the game - this will not slow us down._

 

The response from the public was all one sided. All of them agreed that Shane is taking things too far. News Stations got on the scene with some of the public assemblies and began interviewing various citizens about their opinions on the matter.

 

“It’s a shame to see Shane go.” Said one person. “His music was just really great. It fit the Mother theme very well. It’s just that, these demands. They make him look…power hungry.”

 

“Dreamtone isn’t Shane’s project.” Responded another. “It’s a collaborative effort. Making these deals just further emphasizes that he’s just acting really immature.”

 

A well-known individual with the moniker XeniKobalt stated this: “We can all understand that Shane wants something from his work. But when you sign onto a non-profit organization, he has to realize that it’s ‘non-profit’.”

 

As Mesa slowly descended into chaos, many more people were taking ships and helicopters to go join up with the SS Wavebond.

 

* * *

 

“Guys! Colton killed Mother 4!” Someone said. It started spreading among the crewmates. It was intentionally a joke, but soon it got out of hand and everyone had to be surpressed.

 

“I think I made Shane quit Mom 4, like no joke.” Colton admitted, smirking. “If there’s a lesson to be learned here, it’s to not fucking mess with me.”

 

That scared everyone.

 

“Oof. Sorry. Hey, I really like you guys, so I don’t think I’ll rain down my glorious wrath on you.”

 

That relieved everyone.

 

“So are we gonna go get Super Mario Odyssey or what?”


	5. A Blow to the State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will contain spoilers about Wavebond Game. Read at your own risk.

“Shane, darling? What’s wrong?”

 

“Mom! The bird is making fun of me! He’s calling me names and spitting all over me!”

 

“Shhh, it’s okay child. Don’t listen to the bird.”

 

“But…!”

 

“The bird is just a bully. He hates himself, and he’s taking all that rage on you. Don’t listen to him.”

 

“Why would he do that?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Just remember, you’re doing God’s work. Don’t ever let anyone bring you down.”

 

* * *

 

 “I’m doing God’s work…” King Mesa muttered to himself. “Everything I do is God’s work.”

 

“Shane?” Chrispy called. “Are you okay, dude?”

 

“I’m fine, Chris. And I know what I’m gonna do now. The Dreamtone project? Mother 4? I know exactly what to do.”

 

The King made a public broadcast to all the remaining citizens. He had made a decision that seals his fate in the world.

 

“I’ve stopped working with the Dreamtones project. And therefore, they don’t have a reason to be here anymore.”

 

The King began his announcement with the official dissolving of the House of Development. The former members of the House would be stripped of their ranks and casted off to live with the commoners of the country. Also, since there was nobody to tell him otherwise, Shane threw away his title of King and declared himself an emperor, and was going to rewrite the whole political system to satisfy his needs. Anyone who didn’t comply with him were to be exiled across the sea.

 

The newly declared Emperor also began a new donation program so that he can get more money from sources other than his excessive taxes. 50% of the donation funds go to “charity”. Though, the charity was running under the emperor’s name and he was realistically getting all the money to himself.

 

Of course, many people were unhappy about this and decided exile was better than staying under a corrupt executive.

 

The first changes to the new political system was the Exile Acts, stating that anyone that doesn’t obey the newly formed laws were to be exiled at their own expense; more cash grab for Emperor Mesa. Next thing was to remove all traces of Dreamtone/Mother 4 from the kingdom. Chrispy organized a battalion of soldiers to seize all of the documented information and merchandise already exposed to the public. Anyone who didn’t willingly give up were to be placed under house arrest and heavily taxed for the next six months; almost 75% sales tax.

 

The last thing that the emperor did was leak. He leaked confidential project information to the public, with the intention of delaying the development of the project and hopefully get some leverage over the former members of the House. The first thing he leaked was a music track: “Battle against an ultra-dimensional foe”. The irony behind this was that it wasn’t his track, and the emperor did say he will release his work to the public.

 

Oh well, things didn’t look good for the country of Mesa.

 

* * *

 

Everyone on the SS Wavebond is flipping out over the news. Travis had already went hunting for those exiled in rowboats. People were making “Colton killed Mother 4” jokes and the like. Everybody lost it when former House members Pastel and ShrineFox joined the fray.

 

“It’s good to see some of the devs here.” Colton accounted. “And it’s good to see that they’re talking about something other than the game development.

 

As the crew of the Wavebond increased in size more and more, so did the concern for the new First Mates.

 

The first term was almost over, and Colton has yet to release a statement on who the new ones would be. Some people complained about this system, mostly the newcomers. It was explained that this follows a sort of rotation system, with the goal being that everyone had a chance of becoming First Mate.

 

“So, you like the people who were First Mates now? Too bad, we get new ones that are significantly worse.” Someone joked.

 

 

All the while the SS Wavebond was slowly descending into a slight disorder over the First Mates, a group of individuals have decided: “Hey! Let’s make our own fangame! It’ll be way better than that Dreamtone project!”

 

So Colton set aside a room for this.

 

Discussions went down on who should be in this new project and what role they would play. It would eventually have either Shane or Chrispy as the final boss. How it would get to that point, regarding hostiles and battle mechanics, as well as gameplay, would rely solely on those who were developing it.

 

At first, crewmates volunteered for roles in the game, such as an allied NPC, a secret boss, or a party member. A talented individual with the moniker of Porcini took the lead in artwork and character design. A few hours later, he came back with sprites that reflected the ideals or personalities of those who had volunteered. Another person codenamed Dim, offered to write the plot. Taking into discussion to write the plot with another writer (guess who?), they both agreed on one singular storyline.

 

_Colton was a former governor of Shane’s kingdom, now exiled for some reason. He must destroy the system from within by liberating all of the districts (5 in total), before finally confronting Shane._

Simple, yet some backstory needed to be explained.

 

It was decided that there were going five districts (no shit), each “governed” by a former nobleman (or noblewoman) of Mesa. Colton will avoid his own district for some reason; that is to be explained in backstory.

 

Next was deciding party members. Like the incident with the First Mates, Colton hasn’t released a statement on this either. Those who were confirmed as party members began discussing their role in battle, such as glass cannons or healers and the like. Further development followed with sprites and stuff, with Kira offering to create the project in a program called “RPG Maker VX” or whatever it was called.

 

Plot development was to begin on Sunday. But you know, that’s a long way away and the other writer could get it done in like 2 hours. I mean, he’s already written six chapters with 1,000 words each, right?

 

* * *

 

 The Mesa has been awfully quiet for the past few days. No recent activities from Shane, other than the fact that people were dumb enough to donate to him. And there’s also the fact that he leaked another track called Boom Town Special.

 

But then again, Shane’s erratic behavior and the fact that Chrispy his following blindly behind him only spells out disaster for everything. But the world hasn’t fallen apart yet. Not until the Knight named Tai becomes a high-ranking official in Shane’s new kingdom. At that point, there’s no hope for the world. Rest in pieces world.


End file.
